Depois Do Exame Classe S
by Sasha wernz
Summary: Essa historia é minha e eu postei em outros dois sites de fics! Então não estranhem se acharem ela no nyah! ou no anime springs. Depois do exame classe S fala sobre coisas que poderiam acontecer se aquele exame fosse um normal com todos os outros.


**Capitulo 1**

Era um dia normal em magnólia, e eu teria que partir para uma missão no dia seguinte, já faz um tempo desde o dia que conheci Natsu e entrei para a fairy tail, minha rotina era basicamente: Guida, sem fazer nada, casa, normalmente com o natsu porque ele invadiu minha casa e missões, a única coisa que quebrou esse ciclo vicioso – e divertido, não reclamo – foi o exame classe S, as outras coisa podiam ser divertidas, só que eram missões ou festas da guilda – que se encaixa na categoria guilda – eu não tive nenhum encontro. Nunca tinha reclamado por isso, mais pouco depois do exame classe S – quem venceu foi o Gray – a levi começou a namorar o Gajeel, e eu meio que fiquei sobrando, a guilda meio que entrou em um clima de romance, os únicos que não tinham entrado nessa foram todos do meu grupo, a Erza gostava do jellal então na guilda ela não ficava toda animada, e a Wendy ainda era criança, eu não sabia o porque do natsu e do gray não terem entrado nessa também, já que a Juvia e a Lisanna viviam dando mole e se insinuando para eles. _Ai Lucy! Para de pensar nisso e vai dormir sua boba!_ Pensei comigo mesma, _Agora vai dormir porque amanhã vai ser um looooongo dia, droga de trabalho complicado! _tinha esquecido de falar, o trabalho que íamos era classe S, o gray tinha me convidado, a Wendy ouviu e perguntou se podia ir, a erza escutou e falou que TINHA que ir para ajudar e o natsu reclamou porque todos nos íamos fazer um trabalho sem ele, enfim, no trabalho que iriamos só eu e o gray, todo o time acabou indo! Sem aguentar mais eu dormi.

–Lucy! Lucy! ! – ouvi alguém gritando no meu ouvido e me balançando, mais o meu sonho tava tão bom que decidi ignorar, má ideia, alguém murmurou alguma coisa e logo eu começo a sentir frio, frio é pouco estava congelando, abri os olhos para saber o que estava acontecendo, e todo o meu apartamento tinha, LITERALMENTE, virado gelo, e eu vejo o Gray sentado em uma poltrona impaciente com o natsu e a erza do lado. – Até que enfim! O, bela adormecida! – o gray estava vestido e me encarando, não igual a erza, que estava impaciente, mais estava, o que me fez corar, não sei porque.( –.– COMO É BURRA! MEU DEUS!)

– Que horas são? – perguntei sonolenta, ainda não havia me tocado que meu apartamento estava congelado, mais depois de falar isso percebi e perguntei – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO MEU APARTAMENTO? – estava com uma cara de susto no rosto mais também estava furiosa – E QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE REPITIR QUE ESSE APÊ **NÃO É PUBLICO?** – perguntei completamente irritada extravasando o que eu já sentia faz tempo

–Calma aê Lucy! Eu não tenho culpa se o tapado do natsu vive invadindo sua casa e não percebe que isso te emputece! – falou gray com as mãos pra cima – Eu só vim te acordar pra gente ir pra missão que eu te convide, só VOCÊ – falou encarando erza e natsu com cara de "eu matava se pudesse", ri um pouco daquilo –Ok Lucy, agora que foi tudo esclarecido, vam'bora! Se veste, toma banho, qualquer coisa! Mais vai rápido, se não agente se atrasa! – disse ele, que continuou lá

–Ok eu vou tomar um banho rápido, já podem ir! Agente se encontra na estação!

–Não precisa! Agente espera! – falaram natsu e gray ao mesmo, a erza olhou emburrada pros dois e depois confirmou com a cabeça.

–Tá bem... se é assim... – falei, logo depois peguei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro

Enquanto tomava banho eu me senti sendo observada, mais não liguei era apenas impressão, se não fosse a erza tinha ficado lá por causa disso, _espera, se alguém tá me vendo é porque gosta de mim. _Pensei ainda no banho _PARA DE PENSAR MERDA LUCY! _Gritei comigo mesma, em meus pensamentos. Quando sai do banho o natsu parecia estar de mau-humor

– Vamos? – perguntei quando eu já tinha acabado de colocar minha bota

Eles fizeram sim com a cabeça e nos fomos para o trem, que estava lotado, então a erza, o natsu e a Wendy tiveram que se sentar longe de mim e do gray, o que fez o natsu reclamar, eu me perguntei porque. (–.–*respirando fundo* porque ele tava querendo ver a vista, e perto de você é mais fácil... O RÊTA! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA!)O gray estava um pouco mais solto perto de mim, até que certa hora de um assunto que nós estávamos falando ele ficou em silencio e só ficou olhando pra mim:

– Lucy,– começou gray olhando pra janela com um olhar vago – o que... você diria se um amigo se declarasse pra você? – falou se virando pra mim com um olhar preocupado, porque estava perguntando aquilo? (ARRRRRRR! Eu posso tá escrevendo essa fic e posso até escolher o que escrever, mais, infelizmente, tem que ser fiel ao personagem! Por isso reclamo aqui nesses espacinho.)ele estava chegando perto de mim, aquilo me fez corar, mais não tanto quando ele colocou a mão sobre a minha

–Por... por que... está perguntando isso? – meu rosto provavelmente estava na cor do cabelo da erza eu olhava pra baixo para disfarçar, eu não havia tirado minha mão debaixo da dele, quando eu perguntei isso ele apertou um pouco minha mão– Vo... você está querendo dizer... outra coisa com essa pergunta? – disse um tempo depois que ele tinha ficado calado também de cabeça abaixada, na hora que perguntei isso a ele levantei a cabeça, e quando acabei de dizer ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos

–Lucy... eu... – gray tentava me dizer chegando mais perto – já faz... já faz tempo que quero te dizer isso... mais não consigo... – quando ele estava a centímetros do meu rosto ele disse – Lucy... eu.. – ele foi interompido por uma voz metálica anunciando que tínhamos chegado a nosso destino (MUAHAHAHA! Tavam mesmo achando que eu ia botar os casais já definidos no começo? Eu não sou assim! Eu prefiro colocar MUUUITA lenha na fogueira antes de colocar os casais, assim fica mais legal! Nunca iram descobrir os casais da outra fic aqui! :D ) quando nós escutamos aquilo nos endireitamos na cadeira e nosso separamos, ele começa a passar a mão na nuca, rindo nervosamente e com o rosto abaixado e eu fico segurando minhas mãos atrás do corpo, corada, com a cara virada para outro lado, mais o olhando de esguelha – Errr... bem... então... – o trem para quando o gray começa a falar

–É... vamos... vamos pegar nossas coisas e sair logo! – falo fingindo entusiasmo pela missão, mais estava totalmente nervosa pelo que tinha acontecido a pouco tempo, mesmo não sabendo direito o que o gray estava fazendo. (VOCÊ TEM 17! COMO NÃO SABIA?)

Quando saímos do trem encontramos o natsu, a erza e a wendy fácil, já que erza estava brigando com natsu

–Olha! Lucy-sam tá aqui!

–Lucy porque você tá corada ? – pergunta erza, eu ainda estava um pouco corada e andava um pouco sem jeito ao lado de gray.


End file.
